New Horizons
by CaptainHookSparrow
Summary: Autymn Swann will do anything to save her sister, which may include joining alliances with a notorious pirate. Based off of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Will/Elizabeth and Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

_She was beautiful. Her chestnut hair whipped about her face as she felt the light kiss of rain from the storm. _

_She was young. She looked to be about in her twenties. _

_She was courageous. She stood in front of the dark silhouette, her eyes locked with determination. _

_She was dying. The sword dug into her breast, but she didn't cry out as the red water seeped through her white shirt._

_She loved. She looked to something, whispering softly as the blue faded into grey._

_Her smile remained and her gaze froze as she lay on the deck as the waves angrily crashed about her. _

_She was dead._

I sat up in my bed, the vision of the woman's body finally fading from me. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. Fear slowly drained with every light noise of reality. I slid out from beneath the covers and pulled back the curtain to marvel at the ocean. I closed my eyes and heaved a deep sigh. Ever since I was a little girl, the untamed waters had spoken to me. It was as if they knew who I truly was; unveiling the mask I wore in public.

I examined myself in the mirror, brushing my light brown hair into place. I focused on the deep dark brown of my irises, but my thoughts were cut short by a light tapping on the door. A gasp escaped from my lips at the knock and I quickly slid on my shawl.

"Autymn? Are you alright?" My heart rate slowed at the gentle male voice, "Are you…decent?"

I held back a snicker; only Father would be as much a gentleman to ask such a question, "Yes."

The door immediately opened before he walked in, followed by two maids. I gave them a smile, but it faltered when I saw that one of them had a rather large package. _Oh no…_

"Good morning, my child. It's a beautiful day," Father said, nodding to the breathtaking view of the Caribbean.

I nodded, "Indeed it is."

He didn't waste time as he nodded to the other maid, who made her way to my dressing area, "I have a gift for you."

I held back a groan as I slowly opened the box; I already knew what was inside, but I let out a believable gasp.

"It's _beautiful!_" I exclaimed, affectionately holding the dress to my figure.

The pride on my father's face was worth every stolen breath and painful endearment. His blue eyes twinkled with happiness as he watched me follow the maid to try it on. As I slid out of my night dress, I heard him say something but the ruffle was too thick.

"I was thinking you might want to wear this to the ceremony today," his voice still drowning beneath the many placements.

"Ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotional ceremony."

I stuck my head out with a glare reserved only for him. "I knew it."

Before I could say another remark, I was pulled back into the crowd of women. _No space? Really? _I fought back an eye roll, and winced at the cold hands touching my bare side.

"_Commodore_ Norrington, as he is about to become."

"James Norrington fancies _Elizabeth_," I pointed out, struggling against the silks and cloths.

"Your sister has a dress similar to yours. I thought it would be terribly biased of me to purchase for my youngest and not my eldest."

I didn't believe him, "Are you trying to tell me there is no other _possible_ reason that I must wear such fine apparel?"

"Although… the Lieutenant will be attending today, surely."

I bit my lip to keep from speaking further. _Phillip Gillette. Of course he's what this is about…_ It was obvious that the man was infatuated with me, but the way he looked at me frightened the very being of my soul. It was a possessive, cold stare; not the loving, warm glance I'd read about in the great William Shakespeare's writings. Even Romeo and Juliet's romance would've sufficed compared to the man's pursuit.

I knew of Father's hope that I would accept his offer of marriage when he gave it, but something about spending the rest of my life with a man I didn't love just didn't appeal to me. What a surprise…a woman wanting to marry for love! I felt my chest tighten sharply with the tug of strings. _Bloody corsets…_

"Autymn? How it's coming?"

I fought back a sardonic remark, "…It's difficult to say."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." _He really is oblivious, isn't he? _

"Well women in London must've learnt not to breathe," I held my breath, wincing at every pull.

I looked to Estrella for support, but she gave none as she busied herself with the last final touches. I inhaled sharply when the maids left me alone with her.

"Miss Autymn, you look so beautiful; so much like your mother," Estrella said.

I gave a light nod, "Look, yes, but I could never measure up to her greatness," I bit back a complaint, "Could you loosen the strings? Just a bit? I'd be most grateful."

She looked hesitant, but obliged. I savored the few breaths I could inhale and thanked her with a genuine smile. Estrella was, in a matter of speaking, my confidante. I trusted my younger sister as well, but I told Estrella almost about everything. I guess you could say she was one of my dearest friends.

Her own smile faded, "I apologize, Miss, but there are chores to be done."

"Yes, yes, it is I should apologize. You're dismissed."

She gave me a perfect curtsy, "Thank you, Miss Autymn," and she was gone.

_A maid can be more graceful than a Governor's daughter? I really am the awkward one._


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed down the stairs uneasily, hearing voices; one was my Father's. The curves of my mouth rose slightly at the sound of a young male voice.

"Autymn, dear, you look splendid!" my father beamed at the sight.

I forced a smile, then turned to Will and half curtsied, "Good morning, Mr. Turner."

Will returned my smile, "How are you, Miss Swann?"

"I'm well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Very well, Miss Swann. Thank you for asking."

I liked William Turner. He was one of those men who could be fierce but kind all at once. He had honor and decency, as well as a respect for the female race. These feelings of affection were not romantically inclined, but they were strong. I watched as he presented Father with a sword. Father reverently unsheathed it and I was lost in all of its glory and magnificence.

"The blade is folded steel," Will explained.

"That's gold filigree laid into the handle, yes?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement.

Will raised his eyebrows with amusement, knowing of my fascination with swords, "Indeed." He looked to Father, "If I may?"

He took the remarkable masterpiece, and balanced it on one finger at the point where the blade met its guard, "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

I couldn't fight the smile when he flipped the sword and caught it by its hilt. He gave a slight bow in my direction with a grin. I let out a soft laugh of glee. I loved when he brought weaponry into the world of sophistication.

"Impressive, very impressive," Father said, meaning it, "Commodore Norrington will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master."

My cheery mood faded at this. _Will is the one who made this! Look at the look of pride that is…__**was**__on his face. _I saw his face fall, but I gave him a reassuring look. He bowed.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

My Father smiled before leaving the room. I approached Will as he returned the sword to its case.

"_I _appreciate your work," I said.

Will gave me a genuine smile and we followed Father to the main entrance. Suddenly, Will's face was flushed and produced a goofy smile. I fought back a laugh as my sister gracefully descended from the stairs. She warmly (and excitedly, I might add) greeted Will by his first name; I looked to see my Father shake his head at her improper action. My little sister was the queen of grace compared to me, but when she was with Will…

"I had a dream about you last night," she said, obviously not thinking.

Will gave a look of surprise, "About me?"

"Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate-"But our father's words meant nothing to the two love birds.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" she continued with a smile.

Will was beaming, "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

_I was there, too. But I guess I don't fit into this equation…_ I thought with amusement. I adored watching these two together; I always had an urge to mock every silly word they uttered. I gave my Father a smile, but he didn't return it.

"Will, how many times have I asked you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" her tone was coy.

He seemed flustered, "At least once more, Miss Swann. As always."

"Well said!" Father interrupted them, as I knew he would, "There's a boy who understands propriety. Now we really _must_ be going." He took the case and headed out the door, calling me along.

Elizabeth straightened up, sinking back into her civil state, "Good day, Mr. Turner." She brushed past me quickly and I followed, smirking at Will. He stood there with that goofy grin on his face.

Once we were helped into the carriage, I turned to look at my beautiful sister. She indeed was stunning! Elizabeth face was tilted to the window, her longing gaze unable to hide from my glance.

"You truly are a sight to behold," I said, interrupting her moment.

She turned to smile at me, "As are you, dear sister." She looked to see if our father was in listening range. "Are you as thrilled as I am about this ceremony?" she whispered sardonically.

"An event for the Navy, on the fort, in the hot sun, with Phillip Gillette? I'd rather work with Will in the shop," I replied.

We both shared a secret smile.

"He _is_ very handsome," I said as casual as I could allow my tone.

Pink rose to her cheeks before she gave me a warning look, "Autymn, you are being too bold."

"Norrington _is_ a fine man," I said, waiting for her reaction.

Her face flushed again, "Oh." Her tone was disappointed.

"They _both_ are," I stated knowingly, a smirk forming on my lips.

I felt a sharp kick at my ankle, "Ouch!"

I shot her a glare, but she was looking out the window again. Under that innocent pensive look, was a satisfied smile of mischief. I rolled my eyes and sunk into my seat. I was not looking forward to this day at all.

_A boring day on Fort Charles and endless attempts to avoid the Lieutenant. Huzzah…_


	3. Chapter 3

I soon found myself standing beside Elizabeth in the sweltering heat, fanning away as we watched the captain receive this great honor. I'll admit that I was proud of him, but why did we have to do this today? It was absolutely gorgeous outside and the waves were calling my name. The tightness of my dress wasn't helping matters either, but I wasn't in such a state as Elizabeth. The poor girl had been clutching her chest and breathing heavily ever since we'd arrived. I gave her a worried look, but she forced a smile and shrugged it off.

Once it was over, I caught up with my sister and pulled her to the side.

"Do you want me to loosen the hold?" I asked, not trying to be frantic. She looked positively ghastly, white as a ghost.

Before she could reply, Norrington appeared, startling us both. He bowed to us both, then focused on Elizabeth.

"May I have a moment?" he asked politely. _No. No, no, no. Not now…_

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it at Elizabeth's scowl. I watched helplessly as he led her away; to the edge of the fort. _Yeah. I see this working out well… A faint young woman at the edge of a very high cliff above the ocean, and an officer about to propose. Wonderful choice! This cannot get any worse…_

"Miss Swann?"

_I spoke too soon._

I silently cursed before turning to pleasantly smile at Lieutenant Phillip Gillette, "Ah, Lieutenant! How lovely to see you!"

He bowed stiffly, "Thank you, but the pleasure is all mine."

I nodded politely, my eye still on my sister. He didn't seem to get the hint that I was distracted because he kept rambling on about his achievements and money. I'd grown quite adept to tuning him out, but something he said yanked me out of concentration.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said, 'We should have dinner tonight.'"

I straightened out my skirt, trying to cool my irritation "Sir, we have discussed this."

"I understand that you enjoy toying with men, the temptress that you are…"

_Beg pardon?!_

"But my advances shall not cease until I have properly courted you."

_No. No! Courting is not the right word to say! Just shut up! Shut up __**now!**_

"Lieutenant," I said firmly, taking a step back from the eyes that devoured me "I have told you how I feel about the matter. And-"

"Autymn!" he barked out, cutting me off.

_Well! That was incredibly rude…_

I froze that the determination of his cold stare, "You _will_ be mine. I will do whatever it takes. You have nearly pushed me over the edge with your seductive manners."

_My __**seductive**__ manners? This man really is mad…_

"I will _not_ allow your lack of respect and coy games scare me off."

I took another step back into…nothing. I felt my body fall, narrowly missing those dangerous sharp-looking rocks and into the foam of the sea, the salt stinging at my eyes. I hit with a hard smack and tried to swim upward, but I couldn't. I tried again with all my strength before realizing my soaked dress was pulling me down into the depths of the Caribbean. I struggled and struggled, fighting for life.

I was a good swimmer, probably as good, if not better, than most of the Naval officers in Port Royale. Although none of my the rest of my family could swim, I was rather exceptional. As a girl, I would sneak out early in the morning to sit at the docks and feel the spray of the sea mist my face. If it was warm enough, I'd even jump into the water in the nightgown. Nothing could keep me away from the sea. The Caribbean was my true love, and I was willing to do anything to be with it.

I thought of my sister and the Commodore. If only he knew how she felt about William… I had to admit at that moment that, although I didn't believe in true love, I would've accepted James Norrington's proposal if I had to marry someone. He was very handsome and soft spoken. He was genuine and respectful, unlike Gillette and his never-ending pursuit of un-happiness. I thought of Will, poor sweet bloody stupid Will. He would never tell my sister how he felt, but I was still rooting for them. From the moment they met, I knew their true feelings. I guess there _could _be true love…

I thought of my father. I could almost hear the cries of my family as they'd place me in a coffin. At least I'd be reunited with Mother… The thought of death weakened me further. I felt light-headed and suffocation was settling into my lungs, I had to breathe. But I couldn't. I sank further down until the blue water faded into an unwelcoming black. I couldn't hold for much longer…

_I love you._

I directed my last thought to all of my loved ones, and hoped they'd somehow miraculously hear it. With the last ounce of my strength, I let go and let the darkness consume me.

Hello, mates! Just wanted to thank you all in advance for reading, following, or favoriting my story. It's such a great honor! :) I plan to update as often as I can, so keep a weather eye on the horizon. ;)

~CHS


	4. Chapter 4

I saw a bright light in the distance, it was so beautiful… Warmth flew throughout my body and I felt as light as a feather. I saw a figure in the distance, a woman-like figure. My smile faltered when I realized that it was not the shape of my mother, but it still called to me in a different voice.

"Autymn…"

I took a step to move, but my feet were planted to the ground.

"Autymn…" the voice was fading, and I was surprised that I didn't want to part from it.

"I'm here!" I cried out, "I'm here!"

"Autymn…" I could barely hear it now.

"NO! Don't leave me…"

"Autymn!"

I cocked my head at the familiar sound. _Mother?_

"Autymn!" the voice got louder, but again, it wasn't Mother.

The voice was clear and rang out as if in panic. It was feminine and youthful.

_Elizabeth?_ She did sound like our mother at times…

"Autymn!"

"She's not breathing!" a male voice cried out.

"Move!" a deeper male voice ordered.

Suddenly I could feel my body again as a gust of air pushed me away from the light. The warmth dissolved into bitter cold and everything went black again.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to a warm sensation on my mouth, then let out a sharp gasp before coughing and sputtering rather violently. I focused fearfully on the man leaning over me, our lips inches apart and his dark eyes locked on mine. I felt a knot form in my stomach and my heart was pounding. He was definitely not from around here with his bandanna and bangles…

_Bloody hell! He's a __**pirate!**_

His dreadlocks and beard were dripping with water, making me realize what had happened. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his hand as he explored my trembling body. I weakly lifted a hand to stop him, but I felt a shock when our fingers brushed before I saw that he was only checking for injuries. I looked around to see Murtogg and Mullroy at a distance as they watched him examine me. They were dry and well-kempt.

_Figures… What good is a soldier who cannot swim?_

"Autymn dear!" I welcomed Elizabeth's embrace with slight uneasiness.

I slowly put a hand on her back in response, unable to move. The pirate was watching us curiously, but then his eyes fixed on something; my neck. When Elizabeth let me breathe, his rough hand reached to examine the medallion Elizabeth and I had hidden to keep everyone from knowing that Will could be a pirate. We both watched with horror as his eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, revealing his tenor voice.

Before I could respond, I heard the cling of swords being unsheathed.

"On your feet," Norrington's voice ordered threateningly.

I looked up to see the Commodore, his sword at the pirate's neck. As he stood, Father helped me to my feet, asking if I was alright. I assured him that I was, looking back to the man who saved my life. His clothes were definitely those of a pirate, which confirmed my suspicions. But they focus was no longer on me, it was on the lack of clothing and shred of my corset beside me.

_Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad!_

"Shoot him!" Father ordered, taking off his coat and wrapping it around me.

"Father!" I protested, before quickly making my way to Norrington, but Elizabeth beat me to it.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my sister's rescuer?"

James softened at this, and sheathed his sword.

_I knew she was my sister for a reason!_

My relief was shortened when he approached the man. Elizabeth and I exchanged looks of worry. The man had saved my life!

"I believe thanks are in order?" he suggested mildly, holding out his hand.

I fought myself from yelling at the pirate. _Don't be stupid!_

Unfortunately, he took the Commodore's hand hesitantly before locking into a fierce grip.

Norrington tore back the sleeve of his shirt and sneered at the P on his wrist, "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company; did we, _Pirate?_"

"Hang him," Father said instantly.

I looked at him in disbelief, then turned to Elizabeth with a look of panic.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons!" Norrington ordered harshly before looking at the tattoo on the man's arm, "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

I didn't appreciate Norrington's mocking tone, "I don't see your ship, _Captain_?"

"I'm in the market, as it were," he seemed genuine and reluctant with his statement.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg added.

"'Told you he was telling the truth," Mullroy told Murtogg. He brought the Commodore the pirate's belt and hat, "These are his, sir."

Norrington took his sweet time rummaging through Sparrow's things. _Bloody hypocrite._ As he did, he mocked every item.

When he unsheathed Sparrow's sword, he smirked, "And I half expected it to be made of _wood_. You are, without doubt, the _worst_ pirate I have ever heard of."

The pirate nodded slowly with a knowing smile spreading across his lips, "But you _have_ heard of me."

I had to bite my lip from laughing at his clever remark and Norrington's reaction as he grabbed Sparrow roughly and led him to Gillette. I looked away when the Lieutenant's pale eyes met my brown ones before he cuffed Sparrow, who met my glance. The contact made my face grow hot and my mouth twitched upward, surprising me. The pirate was quite handsome.

I gave Elizabeth a pleading look, "James likes you, Lizzie. Please?"

Elizabeth immediately made her way to the men, "Commodore, I really must protest."

"Carefully, Lieutenant," Norrington said, ignoring her.

I quickly joined her, the coat sliding off of me, but I didn't care. Father tried to restrain me, but I was a little too quick for him.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" I said, looking to Sparrow, who had his eyes on me again. I felt the knot tighten in my stomach.

Norrington looked directly to me, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness, Miss Swann."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," the pirate and I muttered in unison. We both gave each other funny looks.

"_Indeed._" Norrington said thickly.

I watched as Gillette finished snapping the painful looking cuff onto the Sparrow's wrists. Norrington nodded to the Lieutenant and he approached us.

"Finally."

I turned back to see the pirate wrap his manacles against my little sister's neck. We all froze in place. I couldn't bring myself to run at them. My blood boiled at the mischievous glint in Sparrow's eyes as he held Elizabeth from us.

"I _knew_ you'd warm up to me," his voice was menacing, "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat."

We all looked to Norrington, who seemed unsure of what to do. I gave him a panicked look.

"Commodore?"

Norrington reluctantly nodded to his men with affirmation. They made their way to Sparrow and handed his belt and hat to Elizabeth. We awkwardly watched my innocent little sister help him into his belt and put his hat on his head. He whispered something to her, and then placed the gun to her head.

"Gentlemen, ladies. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught…Captain Jack Sparrow!" he pushed Elizabeth into Norrington's arms as he grabbed a rope, pulled the pin free and lifted to the docks. I watched in amazement as he swung in mid-air.

"**Now **will you shoot him?!" Father asked impatiently.

The men shot and shot at Sparrow, narrowly missing him as he yelled out at them as he swung. Norrington shot through the rope and the pirate landed on ground, running through the streets.

"On his heels!" Norrington ordered as the men pursued the pirate.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and found Gillette beside me; I shrugged it off and glared at him. Before he could further act, Norrington called him over to my relief.

"Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it," the Commodore stated.

Gillette nodded curtly and joined the others. _Huzzah!_ I immediately returned my attention to Elizabeth and wrapped her into my embrace.

Norrington joined us, "Elizabeth, Autymn- Are you-"

"Yes, yes! We're fine! Now go capture him!" Elizabeth burst out haughtily.

Norrington seemed taken-back by this behavior and left us without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into my room in dry clothing, fiddling with the medallion around my neck. I heard a light tap on the door, and Elizabeth walked in. She seemed quite calm for someone who'd been threatened by a dangerous pirate. She smiled weakly and helped me brush out my hair.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" I asked as she busied herself, running the brush through my thick brown locks.

She immediately stopped, "I said I was fine, Autymn."

She continued brushing, and I fiddled with the trinket again, "Do you feel bad that we took this from Will?"

She paused, "Yes. But we did the right thing."

"I know. I just… It seems like we shouldn't be wearing it. That Sparrow seemed very interested in it and he asked where I got it"

"He's a pirate, Autymn. Of course he was interested in it."

I shook my head slowly, "There was something in the way he looked at it. The change in his eyes… Like he knew what it was…"

My thoughts were cut by a sharp yank as my sister found a tangle, "Ow!"

"Sorry," she said, but she didn't sound sorry, "And if it bothers you so much, I'll just wear it."

She paused so I could unfasten the chain and place it into her palm. She then put it on herself, and stroked the detail.

"It is a beautiful medallion though," I mused aloud.

Her voice was soft and dreamy, "It really is." She stopped herself and went back to brushing.

"Elizabeth dear, I think you got all the tangles out."

She seemed embarrassed and stopped immediately, "You're probably right."

I watched her look out the window, and I noticed it too; the wind was picking up at a fast rate. We exchanged glances at this strangeness.

"Looks like a storm's a-brewing'," I said in my best pirate voice with a wink.

Elizabeth laughed, her eyes finally matching her smile. I loved my little sister so much. She was wasn't just family, she was my best friend. We turned to see Estrella at the door and we invited her to join us. She sat in a chair with a pleasant smile.

"I just got word that the pirate is now behind bars," she announced.

"And good riddance," I muttered, still angry with what he'd done to my sister.

A different sound of the wind erupted, and I had a strange feeling inside. I suddenly felt uneasy and desired to see Father. I stood up from my seat and put on my coats.

"Autymn?" Elizabeth looked at me worriedly, "What's wrong?"

It was probably nothing, but I had to be prepared. I didn't want to worry her…

"I'll be back soon, I'm going for a walk," I turned to Estrella, "Will you please help Elizabeth into bed?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she nodded, noticing the sudden change in my mood and tone.

I nodded curtly before heading out. _Something was amiss here… _


	7. Chapter 7

I walked through town, which was completely dead; not a soul in sight. I felt a slight chill tingle down my spine, noticing the way the water was moving with the wind; it wasn't. My heart began to race and the wind roared in my ears as I made my way up the hill. My hair repeated smacked my face as the wind kept picking up, the skirts of my dress dancing with it in the madness this was. I looked back to the town and I struggled up the hill, but forced myself to press on.

I entered the Naval area to see my father and Norrington in conversation. Suddenly a high pitched sound faded in and Norrington tackled Father to the grounds.

"Cannon fire!"

I knew now that I shouldn't have come as I hit the ground. Father caught sight of me and I really wished I hadn't come out.

"Autymn, what are you doing here!"

"I was worried, Father. The wind made me uneasy. Lizzie's safe, don't worry," my voice trembled at the way he was staring at me, "I'm sorry."

I suddenly felt strong arms around me; he was hugging me, tight. He pulled away gently to look at me and saw the tears brimming in my eyes.

"I'm not worried about Elizabeth, Autymn, I'm worried about _you._"

Norrington ordered us to stay down. Father watched me like a hawk and I shook violently from the wind and the boom of the cannons. All I could think about was Elizabeth and pray that she was safe from harm, as well as Estrella. The sounds of the cannons were no match to the loud beating of my heart.

"Miss Swann," Norrington had noticed my presence, "You are not safe here."

_No, really? I just thought, 'Hey, there's danger here. So I'm just going to walk to the most dangerous place in Port Royale and cower in fear!'. Bloody idiot!_

I didn't respond, knowing that now was not the time for a sharp tongue. I just nodded and resumed my place beside my father. I was afraid, but my determination to get to Elizabeth was far stronger. Ever since Mother had passed away, it had been my duty to keep her safe. And that's what I did…until now. Instead of defending our home and protecting my sister, I was here on Fort Charles, cowering in fear at big noises. Who was I?

"Autymn," I turned in surprise at Norrington's use of my first name, "You and the Governor barricade yourselves in my office."

I didn't argue, seeing the look in his eyes. He meant business and was concerned for our well-being; he really was a good man, at times.

I nodded with confirmation of his order, "Thank you, Commodore."

He returned my nod and gave me a look of reassurance before my father and I headed for the building. Just as we reached the doors, I stopped as I saw lights enter the town and looked back to see a black ship with black sails. _It couldn't be._

"Autymn," I turned to see my father at the doors, "come along."

I looked to the town, then to him again.

"What are you doing?"

I made another double take, contemplating what to do. _Elizabeth's still out there with no warning or protection. I'm responsible for her, I protect her! Then again, I may die before I even get to her and Father needs me… _

"Autymn Rose Swann!"

I snapped out of my conflicted mind and ran toward the town, hearing the desperate cries of my father. The faster I ran, the louder the screams and gunshots got.

_I'm coming, Elizabeth. Just hang on…_

By the time I reached town, all hell had broken loose. I watch in horror as our fellow townspeople were attacked or chased throughout the streets. I ran into the havoc, praying that they were okay. I slammed into a very hard body and fell to the ground groaning. I rubbed my head, trying to keep focus.

"Autymn!" I looked up to see Will standing over me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded as he helped me to my feet. His face was covered in ash and he had blood on his weapons. Fire blasted from every corner.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her.

"I've heard that," I commented a little dryly, "But the point is, I am, so let's focus on that fact. Do you have any spare swords?"

Will unsheathed one and cautiously handed it to me, "Do you know how to use it?"

"How hard can it be if _you_ can do it?" I said, lightening the mood slightly.

We shared a smile before we received attack. I parried against the blade and struck one of the pirates in the chest. He cried out and fell to the ground. I didn't have time to celebrate as I fought another pirate after another.

"I'm impressed, _Miss Swann_," Will said between clangs of the swords.

I grinned, pausing before stabbing another pirate, "How do you think I survived finishing school? Sewing dresses and drinking tea?"

"I didn't know they even allowed fencing classes!" Will hacked a pirate with his axe.

"They don't! I acquired classes on my own!" I responded, slicing through another, "Although, they weren't exactly _classes_ per say," I winked at him.

We finished them off, then in the distance I saw two pirates dragging along a young woman. _Elizabeth!_ I ran after them, but a pirate stood in my way and threw a grenade at me. I dived for cover and landed on the ground in time to hear the boom and see debris of a house tumble my way. I rolled, barely missing it. I ran toward the edge of town and unsheathed my sword, swinging at the pirate who held Elizabeth.

"Autymn!" her voice was terrified.

Our swords clashed as I fought with all I had. I disarmed him, but he pulled out a pistol then ran for it. I felt someone behind me, and turned to see a metal object slam into my head. I fell instantly, unable to move. I fought to keep my eyes open, but they betrayed me. Everything went black.


End file.
